


Thinking out loud

by Shoshin0



Category: Kodomo no Omocha | Child's Toy
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Angst, Endgame, F/M, Fanfiction, Introspettivo, Lemon, Lime, Long, Love, Manga, Next Generation, Romantico, Sentimentale, Shoujo, Slice of Life, Soulmates, adolescenza, akito hayama, highschool, il giocattolo dei bambini, kodocha, kodomo no omocha - Freeform, lovestory, originale - Freeform, rossana - Freeform, sana kurata, sana x akito, sari hayama - Freeform, sesso, superiori
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoshin0/pseuds/Shoshin0
Summary: Kintaro la incuriosiva.Le ricordava il suo papà. Anche lui aveva infatti i capelli chiari e non scuri come la maggior parte dei giapponesi. Le piaceva anche perché era silenzioso, o almeno così sembrava a lei.[...] Teneva gli occhi chiusi, ascoltando la musica con le cuffiette, ma si era accorta che aveva aperto un occhio quando gli era passata a fianco e l’aveva seguita con lo sguardo. Forse aveva paura che lei gli rivolgesse la parola. Si chinò per prendere l’astuccio e ritornò al suo posto, ignorandolo.





	1. PARTE I - INFANZIA - CAPITOLO I

Kintaro la incuriosiva.  
Le ricordava il suo papà. Anche lui aveva infatti i capelli chiari e non scuri come la maggior parte dei giapponesi. Le piaceva anche perché era silenzioso, o almeno così sembrava a lei.  
Non le aveva mai rivolto parola, a differenza di tutti gli altri compagni della sua classe, con i quali era diventata amica.  
Kintaro sedeva all’ultimo banco, dietro di lui c’erano soltanto i piccoli armadietti che contenevano le cose degli alunni. Quello di Sari era proprio dietro di lui. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, ascoltando la musica con le cuffiette, ma si era accorta che aveva aperto un occhio quando gli era passata a fianco e l’aveva seguita con lo sguardo. Forse aveva paura che lei gli rivolgesse la parola. Si chinò per prendere l’astuccio e ritornò al suo posto, ignorandolo.  
Portò una matita alle labbra, sbattendola ritmicamente sulla sua bocca. Pensava a Kintaro ed al perché si isolasse così tanto da tutti gli altri. Non ne capiva il motivo e lei non sopportava non capire le cose. Doveva sapere sempre tutti i perché ed i percome. Il suo nome lo aveva imparato soltanto perché rispondeva: “Presente”, quando la maestra faceva l’appello.  
Una volta aveva anche provato a parlargli, lui l’aveva guardata, ma non aveva risposto, gli auricolari infilati come sempre nelle orecchie gli avevano dato la scusa di ignorarla.  
Papà diceva sempre che lei era petulante come la mamma. La mamma che, sin dalle elementari, non aveva lasciato scampo a papà ed anche se lui cercava in tutti i modi di ignorarla, aveva dovuto arrendersi sotto la sua insistenza.  
Sari non credeva di essere petulante, né aveva fatto nulla per conoscere davvero Kintaro. Non aveva voglia di obbligarlo a fargli fare qualcosa che non gli interessasse. Poi, non era nemmeno compito suo, né di nessun altro cercare di farlo integrare. Se voleva stare da solo, poteva tranquillamente farlo. _Però…_ C’era quel però che aleggiava nella testa di Sari. Come: _Però vorrei sapere perché debba essere così asociale_. Non chiedeva poi molto, e dopo essere venuta a conoscenza della risposta, sarebbe ritornata al suo posto e non gli avrebbe più rivolto la parola. _Posso provarci. Alla peggio mi ignora come ha fatto quando mi sono presentata_. Sospirò, Sari, prima di appoggiare la testa sul libro di testo che non aveva voglia di seguire, ignorando le parole della maestra che spiegava qualcosa sulla storia del Giappone. _Ho sonno_. Pensò, prima di chiudere gli occhi. _Oggi pomeriggio devo andare alle prove, poi karate con papà. Chissà se Kintaro fa qualche sport. Non parla nemmeno in famiglia? Per caso è muto? Sordo non è, visto che ascolta sempre musica…_  
«Hayama!» _Mi sembra che qualcuno mi stia chiamando_. Ignorò qualsiasi rumore e continuò a far viaggiare la mente da un posto all’altro. «Hayama!» _Chi è che fa tutto questo rumore?_ Strinse un pugno, irritata. _Ho sonno, voglio dormire_. «Hayama, se continui così ti mando fuori dalla classe!» Scattò in piedi quando si rese conto che la voce che la chiamava era della maestra e lei non prestava attenzione a nulla, tranne che ai suoi pensieri.  
Si colorò in volto, imbarazzata. «Mi… mi scusi!» Esclamò a voce troppo alta, prima di sentire il coro delle risa dei suoi compagni. _Se papà lo scopre, mi sgrida_.  
Si voltò verso Michiru che rideva e diceva quanto fosse stupida. Le fece la linguaccia, ma si mise a ridere pure lei, prima di spostare involontariamente lo sguardo verso di lui. Non appena incontrò i suoi occhi che la osservavano - come tutta la classe stava facendo - si voltò di nuovo verso la lavagna.  
Era la seconda volta che si guardavano, ma Sari non contava la volta precedente, quando lui l’aveva guardata mentre gli parlava, prima di essere superata dal suo passo. Quella volta aveva guardato la sua schiena allontanarsi ed aveva alzato le spalle. Lei, in fondo, ci aveva provato a fare due chiacchiere.  
Questa volta, invece, era stato diverso. Le sembrava quasi che gli occhi di Kintaro cercassero di comprenderla, di vedere oltre a quello che stava succedendo. Le aveva dato fastidio quel suo sguardo serio su di lei che, invece, rideva per la pessima figuraccia appena fatta.  
Forse doveva semplicemente lasciarlo stare, senza perdere tempo nel cercare di fare integrare una persona che non voleva farlo. _Dopo gli chiederò i compiti… Vediamo se mi risponde almeno su quello!_  
Alla fine dell’ultima ora, Sari preparò la cartella per andare via, ci mise più tempo del previsto, attendendo che Kintaro uscisse prima di lei.  
_Quanto è lento quel bambino!_ Pensò, buttando il diario in malomodo, irritata dalla lentezza del suo compagno. Quando la maestra stava elencando i compiti per casa, aveva volutamente smesso di ascoltare e di prendere appunti. In fondo, non voleva mentirgli, voleva soltanto avere un pretesto per poter parlare con lui. _Devo capire perché non parla con nessuno di noi_. Si disse, più e più volte per cercare di far stare zitta quella vocina petulante - che aveva la stessa voce della mamma - che chiedeva perché fosse tanto importante dovergli parlare.  
«Ehy, Kintaro. Aspetta un attimo!» Esclamò, correndo in sua direzione. Erano ormai usciti fuori dalla scuola, quasi tutti i bambini avevano raggiunto gli adulti per andare a casa e stavano salendo in auto, o avevano cominciato a camminare verso le loro abitazioni. I genitori prendevano lo zaino dalla spalla dei figli e se lo mettevano nella propria. Lo faceva sempre anche il padre di Sari, ogni volta che la veniva a prendere, come oggi. L’aveva già notato, in attesa fuori dai cancelli, le mani in tasca e lo sguardo serio. Non parlava con nessuno degli altri genitori. Quando aveva visto correre Sari, si era mosso appena, forse pensando che lei stesse correndo da lui e si irrigidì appena quando la mano della figlia si appoggiò alla spalla di un bambino poco più avanti di lei.  
Il bambino si voltò e la guardò negli occhi. Sari, veloce, tolse la mano dalla sua spalla e sorrise imbarazzata.  
«Scusa!» Esclamò, appoggiando la cartella a terra, tirando fuori il diario. «Non ero attenta quando la maestra dava i compiti. Me li puoi dire così li scrivo?» Domandò, togliendo il cappuccio alla penna che aveva preso dall’astuccio. Sari ignorò lo sguardo che si sentiva addosso del padre, sembrava quasi dirle che si doveva sbrigare, che aveva fame e voleva andare a casa a mangiare. Lo ignorò e sperò che Kintaro le venisse incontro e le dettasse i compiti che non aveva volutamente scritto pur di parlare con lui.  
Vide Kintaro togliere soltanto un auricolare dall’orecchio, buttandolo dietro alla spalla, dondolò per un po’, tenuto dal filo. Sari lo sentì sospirare e si tolse la cartella dalle spalle, appoggiandola a terra. Si accucciò e ne tirò fuori il suo diario con le macchine da rally. Era diverso dal suo, con gli unicorni color pastello e arcobaleni in tutta la copertina.  
Kintaro aprì il diario. «Matematica: esercizio 5-6-7 pagina 158. Storia: Studiare da pagina 100 a pagina 120. Giapponese: studiare...»  
«Ehy… aspetta, aspetta! Sono riuscita a scrivere solo matematica e mi sono dimenticata tutto il resto!» Esclamò, accucciandosi anche lei per raggiungere la sua altezza.  
«Sei lenta». Affermò lui, senza alcuna intonazione.  
«Sei tu che sei partito a razzo». Rispose, veloce, scuotendo la testa. Forse aveva fatto male a volergli parlare a tutti i costi. «Quindi… Matematica…?»  
Sentì il suo sospiro sul viso, prima di cominciare a scrivere le istruzioni che le stava dando. «Tutto chiaro?» Chiese, quando ebbe finito.  
Sari annuì, alzandosi in piedi. «Grazie». Disse, sorridendo.  
«Niente». Rimise tutto nella cartella, se la portò alle spalle e cercò di voltarle le spalle, senza riuscirci. La mano di Sari lo bloccò e si girò di nuovo verso di lei. «Ti serve altro, per caso?»  
Sari deglutì. Vide con la coda dell’occhio suo padre spazientito. Se non si fosse sbrigata sarebbe arrivato lui e avrebbe mandato a monte il suo piano. Però gli aveva parlato e niente non era, era un inizio. Certo, non aveva fatto altro se non leggere i compiti, ma almeno era qualcosa, secondo la logica di una bambina di sesta elementare.  
«Be’...» Iniziò Sari, un po’ titubante. Sapeva che non erano fatti suoi e Kintaro era libero di fare ciò che preferiva, quindi ora, la domanda che le vorticava nella testa da tutta la mattina, le sembrava quasi fuori luogo. «Perché te ne stai sempre per i fatti tuoi e non parli con nessuno della classe?»  
Kintaro ascoltò, poi guardò verso il basso. Sari seguì lo sguardo e solo in quel momento si rese conto che ancora teneva stretto il suo braccio. Si staccò subito con un movimenti fulmineo.  
«Stringi forte...» Non aveva mai pensato a quanto potesse o non potesse stringere forte il braccio di qualcun altro. Forse la sua stretta era merito di tutti gli allenamenti di karate che faceva. Non rispose, ma attesa la risposta alla sua domanda. Non scostò mai gli occhi dai suoi. Avevano delle sfumature più chiare, anche se il colore era marrone, tendente al nero come gli occhi della maggior parte degli giapponesi. Era difficile trovare colori diversi, infatti tutti le dicevano sempre che aveva dei bellissimi occhi, rari e profondi. Li aveva presi da papà, che a sua volta li aveva ereditati da sua mamma. La madre di Sari, una volta, le aveva detto che probabilmente, in passato, la famiglia di papà si era unita a qualche famiglia estera, ma non aveva mai capito cosa volesse dire. Si sporse un po’ più in avanti, come per fargli capire che stava ancora attendendo una risposta. «Sono affari miei». Rispose, invece, voltandosi e cominciando a camminare in direzione opposta alla sua. Sari sospirò. _Be’... diciamo che è andata meglio di come pensassi_. Pensò, incrociando le braccia al petto e scrollando la testa.  
«Hai finito?» Sussultò per la paura e quando si voltò, trovò suo padre proprio dietro di lei. Deglutì ed annuì. «Di cosa parlavate?» Domandò Akito, suo padre, togliendole la cartella dalla spalla. Come quasi la totalità dei genitori faceva quando andava a prendere il proprio bambino. Poi si ricordò che Kintaro stava andando via da solo, nessuno lo era venuto a prendere. Si voltò in sua direzione, ma ormai vedeva solo un piccolissimo puntino nero in fondo alla via.  
«Mi sono distratta e non avevo scritto i compiti per casa, quindi glieli ho chiesti». Rispose Sari, stringendo la mano del padre tra la sua, prima di attraversare la strada.  
  
Quel pomeriggio, il padre la aiutò con i compiti. Si erano seduti intorno al kotatsu e insieme si erano concentrati per eseguire gli esercizi. Quando spiegava lui, tutto era molto più semplice di come sembrava. A scuola invece, a volte, aveva difficoltà a capire appieno ciò che la maestra diceva. Avrebbe dovuto fare il maestro, il padre. Sarebbe stato davvero bravo, invece era dottore e massaggiava le persone per far passare loro dolori che avevano nel corpo. Anche quello era un lavoro importante, comunque. La mamma, invece, non l’aiutava mai nei compiti. Papà una volta le aveva detto che era meglio non fare i compiti con lei, perché non sarebbe riuscita ad arrivare in fondo ad un problema nemmeno se ci avesse impiegato dieci giorni. La mamma non sembrava dispiaciuta da quello che aveva detto Akito, anzi, si mise a ridere ed a sventolare una mano davanti alla faccia. Spesso, invece si ritrovava a fare i compiti da sola, Sari, quando il papà non aveva il giorno libero dalla clinica, cioè cinque giorni su sette. Ma ogni volta che aveva un attimo, anche quando la sera tornava dal lavoro, si sedeva vicino a lei se Sari gli chiedeva di spiegarle qualcosa che non aveva capito.  
A metà pomeriggio, Akito si preparò per andare in palestra. La mamma era appena rientrata dal lavoro e aveva messo qualcosa sul gas.  
«Posso andare, oppure vuoi che aspetti?» Domandò Akito, stringendola in un abbraccio, da dietro, prima di baciarle il collo. Lo facevano spesso, ogni volta che erano nella stessa stanza, dopo il ritorno dell’uno o dell’altro.  
«Credo di riuscire a far bollire un po’ di acqua per il tè senza far esplodere casa, Akito». Rispose, prima di ridere e baciarlo in bocca. Distolse lo sguardo, Sari, vergognandosi per loro. Sapeva che non c’era niente di male nei baci tra due persone che si volevano bene, come loro, ma comunque le dava fastidio vedere le loro bocche unite.  
Sari scrisse qualcosa nel quaderno, poi lo chiuse e lo mise via, avendo finito i compiti per quel pomeriggio. Si distese a terra, le gambe sotto al kotatsu, e chiuse gli occhi. La prima immagine che vide nella sua testa, erano quegli occhi scuri, con delle sfumature un po’ più chiare. _Perché non parli con nessuno?_ Si domandò, senza riuscire a trovare una risposta a quella domanda.  
Aprì gli occhi quando sentì delle labbra sulla sua fronte. «Ciao».  
Sorrise, alzando le braccia per circondare le spalle del padre, senza riuscirci davvero e dargli un bacio sulla guancia. «A dopo, papà!»  
Sentì chiudersi la porta di entrata e la mamma che si muoveva in cucina. «Accidenti!» Sentì urlare, prima di udire dei cocci sul pavimento. La mamma aveva rotto l’ennesima tazza. Ignorò il rumore dei vetri che venivano mossi dalla scopa, per essere raccolti, e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Aveva tempo di fare un pisolino prima della lezione di karate.  
«Come è andata scuola?» Sentì la voce della mamma, ma non rispose.  
«Ok». Sari aprì un occhio ed incontrò quelli castani del fratellino di sei anni. Aveva appena cominciato ad andare in prima elementare ed aveva iniziato a scrivere decentemente.  
«E a te, Sari?»  
Si mise di nuovo in posizione seduta ed appoggiò un gomito sul tavolino in modo stanco. «Sono stata sgridata dalla maestra perché mi sono distratta, ma per il resto tutto bene». Era più semplice parlare con la mamma che non con il padre. A volte le sembrava che il padre la giudicasse, mentre la madre sorrideva sempre e la metteva più a suo agio.  
Infatti Sana sorrise e le accarezzò una guancia. Akito le avrebbe detto che doveva stare più attenta, durante le lezioni, mentre la madre l’accarezzava dolce. «Anche io venivo sempre sgridata perché mi distraevo e pensavo ad altro...» Sussurrò, ridacchiando.  
«E a cosa pensavi?» Chiese, Sari, senza pensarci. Poi si diede della stupida da sola, era passato così tanto tempo che sicuramente non lo ricordava più.  
«Il più delle volte a tuo padre». Rispose, invece, facendole sgranare gli occhi.  
«Alle elementari pensavi già a papà?»  
«Era insopportabile!» Disse, ma poi riaprì la bocca. «Cioè… era taciturno, diciamo così, però dava pure fastidio, diciamo così...» Sana cominciò a balbettare, senza sapere bene come spiegare quello che pensava durante le lezioni. _Taciturno…_ Pensò Sari, ritornando con la mente a quella mattina.  
«Anche in classe mia abbiamo un bambino taciturno, lo sai?» Spiegò, senza pensarci. Con la madre era semplice chiacchierare. «Infatti mi sono distratta proprio per quello, stavo cercando di pensare ad un modo per parlargli. Da quando è iniziata scuola non ha parlato con nessuno di noi compagni, e pensare che è arrivato quest’anno da fuori città. Sta in fondo alla classe con le cuffie nelle orecchie e basta. Molti maschi hanno cercato di parlargli, ma lui li ignora. Mi dà fastidio. Che non parla! Oggi allora l’ho fermato per chiedergli i compiti e gli ho chiesto perché non parlasse con nessuno di noi, ma mi ha risposto che non sono affari miei». Raccontò tutto, senza prendere quasi fiato. Si fermò ansimando, come se non riuscisse più a trattenere l’aria. Vide la madre con la bocca a formare una piccola “o” e sinceramente curiosa del suo racconto. Le sembrava quasi che i suoi occhi le chiedessero di andare avanti, di raccontarle dell’altro. «Però… in effetti non sono affari miei, quindi sono andata via con papà». Concluse, e vide Sana un po’ delusa dalla conclusione del racconto.  
La madre si portò una mano sul mento, pensierosa. «Quel bambino deve socializzare, non gli fa bene stare sempre per i fatti suoi». Disse, guardando verso il soffitto, _mettendo in moto le sue rotelle_ , come aveva detto una volta Akito, davanti a Sari.  
«Anche io lo penso. Mi dispiace vederlo sempre solo». Abbassò le spalle, ripensando a tutte quelle giornate passate in solitudine, anche durante la ricreazione se ne stava in classe per i fatti suoi, invece di uscire all’aperto a giocare con gli altri bambini.  
«Organizziamo una festa per tutta la tua classe, qui. A casa nostra!» Esclamò la mamma, alzando le braccia al cielo. «Dovrà pur parlare con qualcuno durante la festa, no?! Lo fai giocare con qualche gioco di società e stringerà amicizia con tutti voi!»  
Nel viso di Sari si espanse un sorriso, unì le mani in un applauso e poi strinse quelle della madre. «Sei un genio, mamma!»  
Passarono così tutto il pomeriggio a creare gli inviti per la festa di quello stesso sabato. Sana aveva detto che avrebbe acquistato tanti salatini e tanti dolci per tutti e che si sarebbero divertiti un mondo tutti insieme. Alla fine avevano optato per un invito con gli unicorni. Sari li adorava, anche se non ne riusciva a capirne davvero il perché. Ma la mamma le aveva detto che non ci doveva essere sempre un motivo. _«Se ti piace una cosa, ti piace e basta. Non c’è un perché, quindi è inutile cercare di chiederselo»_. Sari aveva accettato quella risposta e non si era più domandata cosa avessero di tanto bello quegli unicorni bianchi, con le criniere color pastello, mentre volavano su arcobaleni dai mille colori.  
«Sei invitato alla festa a casa Hayama questo sabato alle 3 p.m. Ci divertiremo un mondo!» Lesse a voce alta Sari, annuendo poco dopo. «Va benissimo, vero?»  
«Sì, tesoro». Le baciò la testa, tra i capelli, e mandò in stampa diciannove inviti. «Plastifichiamoli!» Si spostò alla macchina e cominciò a lavorare. «Lo sapevo che mi sarebbe servita». Borbottò. «Alla faccia tua, Akito! No, non serve a niente. Non comprarla. Ah-Ah! Vedi che la sto usando? Lo vedi?» Continuò a parlare a bassa voce, concentrandosi comunque nel cercare di non andare storta nel plastificare i fogli.  
Sari fece spallucce ed uscì dalla camera. «Dove vai, amore?»  
Si fermò e si rivolse alla mamma. «Mi è venuta fame. Vado a vedere cosa c’è in frigo».  
Vide sua madre rabbrividire. «È proprio una mini Akito Hayama. Uguale». Disse, ritornando a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro.  
  
Il giorno successivo, Sari consegnò tutti gli inviti ai suoi compagni. Ne erano tutti entusiasti e le promisero che ci sarebbero stati; il giorno successivo le avrebbero dato una risposta certa, dopo aver chiesto ai loro genitori. L’unico che non disse nulla, ma prese comunque in mano l’invito, fu chi davvero le interessava: Kintaro.  
Lui guardò il foglio plastificato che Sari gli aveva messo in mano con un sorriso, lo girò più volte, osservando tutti quegli unicorni volteggiare negli arcobaleni.  
«Lo sai che questa cosa è davvero brutta?» Disse, sovrappensiero, con le cuffie ancora nelle orecchie, ma a voce bassa. Sari si chiese se facesse finta di ascoltare la musica, se lei avesse parlato con la musica a palla, avrebbe sicuramente urlato.  
«Non è brutta». Rispose, portando le braccia sui fianchi.  
«Non mi piace».  
Sari sospirò. «Quello che piace a me non deve necessariamente piacerti. A me piace, se a te no… be’, non mi sembra sia un mio problema». Rispose, seria, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, continuando a guardarlo, attendendo una risposta.  
Kintaro distolse per primo lo sguardo, posandolo di nuovo sull’invito. «Comunque...» Disse Sari cercando di nuovo la sua attenzione. Sorrise, anche se Kintaro non la guardava più. «Anche se non ti piace l'invito, sei comunque invitato, quindi spero di vederti alla festa!» Esclamò, prima di tornare al suo banco quando la maestra entrò in classe.  
«Buongiorno, maestra!» Dissero tutti in coro per poi sedersi ognuno al proprio posto per iniziare la lezione.  
_Oggi abbiamo parlato un po’ di più_. Sorrise, appoggiando il mento sul palmo della sua mano. _Il piano di mamma sta funzionando_.


	2. CAPITOLO II

Un palloncino rosa era appena scoppiato quando Sari era arrivata in sala saltellando nel vestito che aveva indossato per la festa. Era perlopiù bianco, con tante paillettes arcobaleno, tranne per gonnellina a balze azzurro chiaro. Aveva in mano il cerchietto da unicorno e andava verso sua madre per farlo sistemare fra i suoi capelli, salvandola anche un po’ dalle occhiate che papà le lanciava quando a ogni suo passo rischiava di far scoppiare altri palloncini che lui si era prodigato a gonfiare durante l’intero giorno libero che si era preso per _quella trovata_.   
«Cerca almeno di lasciare intero l’arco dietro la tavola, che ne dici?» Le aveva detto mentre raccoglieva i resti dell’ultimo palloncino scoppiato dai piedi di Sana, azzurro, e andava a buttarli.   
«Sari, sei un tesoro» Le aveva detto Sana, abbassandosi alla sua altezza e dandole un bacio fra i capelli appena sistemati, noncurante delle parole di Akito. Lei aveva sorriso a sua madre.   
Sentiva una strana euforia addosso, non si era sentita così nemmeno alla sua ultima festa di compleanno. Questa volta sentiva di avere uno scopo, una missione. Scoprire perché Kintaro non parlava tanto e riuscire a farlo socializzare era diventata in un certo senso la sua ossessione, negli ultimi giorni. L’idea di sua madre di dare una festa era stata perfetta per farle raggiungere il suo intento.  
Quando il campanello di casa aveva suonato Sari aveva cominciato a saltellare verso la porta insieme a sua madre. Non si aspettava di veder arrivare Kintaro per primo alla sua festa, ma comunque non potè nascondere a sé stessa un pizzico di delusione quando si era trovata davanti le sue amiche Sakue e Yuka. _Arriverà dopo_ , aveva pensato.  
E dopo arrivarono altre bambine e altri bambini. Era arrivata Michiru, anche, e aveva puntato subito al tavolo pieno di contenitori di ogni forma e dimensione pieni di marshmallow e caramelle gommose, spostando di lato Oji che se ne stava lì ad osservare la sala mentre si riempiva di bambini.   
Sari aveva notato la scena mentre partecipava ad un balletto appena inventato insieme a Sakue. Oji era stato colto di sorpresa e adesso guardava Michiru con gli occhi in fiamme. Era più piccolo di lei, ma anche lui aveva cominciato gli allenamenti con suo padre fin da subito. Aveva più forza, ma meno capacità di controllo e finiva molto più spesso in ginocchio sui talloni rispetto a sua sorella e a tutti gli altri bambini iscritti in palestra.  
 _Adesso la incenerisce_ , aveva pensato Sari, _e quando Kintaro arriverà troverà solo cenere e nessuno con cui socializzare_.  
Anche Akito, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, aveva assistito alla scena. Sari, continuando a seguire i passi del balletto, lo vide andare verso Oji, mettergli le mani sul viso e parlargli con calma. Il suo papà faceva sempre così quando loro erano troppo tristi, o troppo nervosi o troppo a disagio. Lo vide rialzarsi e andare in cucina con suo fratello, aprire il pacco di caramelle smezzato e prenderne qualcuna da lì.  
«Fate largo! Fate largo!» Sana, in mano un paio di microfoni con l’asta, cercava di farsi spazio fra i compagni di Sari e i palloncini sparsi per terra. Non aveva voluto chiamare qualcuno per l’animazione della festa, insistendo sul fatto che lei stessa si sarebbe assicurata il divertimento dei compagni di Sari. Non doveva sforzarsi troppo, di solito. Veniva spesso invitata in tv come ospite nei programmi dedicati ai più piccoli, quindi era conosciuta e adorata dalla maggior parte dei compagni dei suoi figli.  
Sari aveva lanciato un’occhiata alla porta. Il campanello non suonava da un po’ ormai, erano arrivati quasi tutti i suoi amici. Mancavano solo Atasuke e Kintaro. Sapeva per certo che Atasuke aveva avuto la febbre perchè non era venuto a scuola negli ultimi due giorni, ma non riusciva a capire il motivo del ritardo di Kintaro.  
Aveva controllato anche la finestra, ma fuori non c’era nessuno. Così era tornata da sua madre, intenta a sistemare l’altezza alle aste dei microfoni.  
«Mamma, non arriva». Aveva sussurrato, in modo tale che avrebbe potuto sentire solo lei. Guardava tutti gli addobbi, gli unicorni e i palloncini e pensava di avere organizzato tutto per niente insieme alla sua mamma. Aveva sperato di capire quel bambino in mezzo ai colori di casa sua, ma lui non era venuto. Il caso sarebbe rimasto irrisolto e tutto quel rosa, il giallo, il verde dell'arcobaleno dietro il tavolo, persino la sua gonnellina a balze azzurra, tutto le pareva un po’ più sbiadito.   
Sana le aveva lanciato una rapida occhiata, notando subito la leggera curva all’ingiù che le labbra di sua figlia formavano quando lei era un po’ triste.   
«Cantiamo, ti va?» Le disse, sorridendo e facendole l’occhiolino, indicando con la testa tutti i suoi compagni davanti a loro. _Adesso divertiamoci_ , le stava dicendo.   
Sari aveva preso il microfono che sua madre le porgeva e il sorriso le era tornato mentre cantava parole a casaccio su una melodia inventata al momento. Una risata era esplosa sulla bocca di entrambe mentre cantavano quelle parole che raccontavano di bambini detective e casi da risolvere.  
  
Sari aveva trascorso tutto il sabato e la domenica a pensare. Certo, si era divertita alla festa che aveva fatto, certo, era stata bene con i suoi amici e compagni di classe, ma il fatto che Kintaro non si fosse presentato l’aveva resa triste. Era stato tutto pensato per lui, per far sì che si integrasse nella classe e lui nemmeno aveva avuto la decenza di venire. _Non gli hai detto che avevi organizzato la festa per lui_ , aveva pensato Sari rigirandosi nel letto. No, non lo aveva fatto perché aveva pensato che, se gli avesse detto che era stato lui a darle l’idea di fare una festa tutti assieme, avrebbe rifiutato immediatamente. _Forse però sarebbe stato meglio_. Kintaro non le aveva detto che sarebbe venuto, ma non aveva nemmeno declinato l’invito. Per questo lo aspettava, lo aveva aspettato per tutto il tempo. Ogni tanto andava a controllare dalla finestra se fuori c’era Kintaro. No. Non c’era nessuno fuori casa, in attesa. C’erano solo loro, la sua classe, il suo papà che intratteneva Oji e la mamma che intratteneva tutti con la sua risata contagiosa.   
Anche Akito aveva preso parte alla festa, Mika lo aveva intravisto, in cucina, a mangiare patatine con Oji e le aveva chiesto se fosse il suo papà. Sari aveva annuito e Mika aveva risposto “Forte!” Molti maschi della classe erano affascinati dal padre di Sari e lei non sapeva dare una risposta a tale attrazione. Si ripetè semplicemente le parole che le aveva detto la mamma su qualcosa che piace. Sana, dopo qualche domanda su Akito, lo aveva preso per un braccio e portato in salotto dove disse a tutti che avrebbe fatto vedere loro il suo trucco magico, un trucco che sapeva fare sin da bambino, quando lei stessa lo chiamava _lupo solitario_. Quel nomignolo le fece balenare in testa il viso di Kintaro. Anche lui era un lupo solitario come lo era stato il padre? Però Akito Hayama aveva tante persone intorno lui: la mamma, lei e Oji, zio Tsu, zia Aya, zia Fuka, zio Jengo, tutta la nostra famiglia, i suoi colleghi di lavoro con i quali a volte andava a cena fuori. A Sari il padre non dava l’idea di essere un _lupo solitario_. Passarono diversi minuti durante i quali tutti i bambini rimasero in silenzio, sotto suggerimento di Sana, ed attesero pazienti. Poi, come per magia, apparvero due orecchie da lupo ed un coda. Sari sgranò gli occhi e la bocca, si portò una mano davanti alla bocca e non potè credere ai suoi occhi. Come ci era riuscito? Era davvero un mago!   
Avrebbe voluto essere anche lei una maga, voleva riuscire a capire - magari con un incantesimo - perché Kintaro non era venuto alla sua festa, senza avvertirla.   
La madre di Sari entrò piano nella stanza, per rimboccarle le coperte. Si sedette sul bordo del letto e le accarezzò lentamente i capelli rossi, del suo stesso colore. «Buonanotte, Sari». Le disse, depositandole un bacio sulla guancia.   
«Non è venuto, mamma». Brontolò, incurvando la bocca.   
«Magari ha avuto un impegno improvviso, un contrattempo e non ha potuto avvertirti». Le rispose Sana, continuando ad accarezzarle i capelli. «Ci saranno altre occasioni, bambina mia».  
«Tu dici? Devo organizzare un’altra festa? Magari se ne facciamo una a settimana, alla fine viene».   
Sana ridacchiò. «Se ne facessimo una a settimana penso che tuo padre mi ucciderebbe». Fece una pausa e sorrise.  
«Quindi? Come facciamo?» Ormai per Sari era diventata una questione in comune con la madre, dovevano far parlare quel bambino taciturno. Sana doveva aiutarla a far sì che si facesse degli amici.   
«Sono sicura che troverai un modo, a scuola. Poi, più avanti, organizziamo un’altra festa. Magari alla vigilia di Natale, per festeggiare tutti insieme...» Le diede un altro bacio sulla guancia, poi spense l’abat-jour sul comodino. «Adesso dormi, che domani c’è scuola e se vai a dormire troppo tardi poi non ti svegli».  
«Quella che non si sveglia mai sei tu, mamma». La riproverò, ridendo. «Buonanotte».   
Sana chiuse la porta e si diresse in camera da letto. Prima o poi Sari sarebbe riuscita a farlo aprire un po’, forse, se aveva preso in minima parte da lei.  
  
L’indomani, Sari chiese di non andare a scuola. Non lo aveva mai fatto e per un attimo Sana stava per risponderle che se non se la sentiva, poteva perdere un giorno di scuola, che non sarebbe successo nulla. Ma il marito non le diede tempo di aprire la bocca e le disse che poteva stare a casa solo ed esclusivamente se aveva la febbre.   
Sari non aveva l’influenza e non mentì a riguardo, quindi, con passo stanco, si preparò per andare a scuola e si fece accompagnare dal padre in auto.   
In macchina Akito la guardava con la coda dell’occhio e le chiese perché non voleva frequentare le lezioni, quel giorno.  
Sari alzò le spalle, ma serrò le labbra. Non aveva voglia di parlarne con lui, si sentiva più a suo agio a parlare di Kintaro con la mamma, anche se con suo padre aveva sempre parlato di tutto. Forse era dato dal fatto che, quando era più piccola, le aveva detto qualcosa a proposito di maschi, ma non ricordava bene cosa.  
«Lo sai che puoi dirmi tutto, vero?»  
Sari annuì e pensò se confidarsi anche con lui. «Be’...» Si bloccò e si strinse nelle spalle. «Ne ho già parlato con mamma...» Continuò stringendo la cintura di sicurezza. «C’è un bambino in classe mia che non parla con nessuno e non ha stretto nessuna amicizia». Rivelò, infine, non riuscendo a nascondere niente al padre.   
«Quello con cui parlavi l’altro giorno all’uscita di scuola?» Akito sembrava davvero interessato a quell’argomento.   
«Sì. Lui. Se ne sta sempre in fondo ad ascoltare musica, e non parla con nessuno. È arrivato quest’anno… Con mamma abbiamo deciso di organizzare una festa, magari fuori scuola e festeggiando avrebbe stretto amicizia con qualche altro bambino della classe». Fece una pausa, guardando il padre. «Non mi aveva detto che non sarebbe venuto, ma non si è presentato. Mi ha dato fastidio». Alzò le spalle e voltò lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino.  
Akito rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, mentre continuava a guidare. «Perché prendersi la briga di farlo socializzare?» Domandò, alla fine. Sari si voltò schiudendo gli occhi, guardandolo senza vedere davvero suo padre.   
_Perché?_   
«Perché… be’, perché mi dispiace per lui. Nessuno dovrebbe stare da solo». Rispose di getto, gesticolando con una matta ed alzando il tono di voce di qualche ottava. Quando faceva così, era decisamente identica alla madre quando aveva la sua età.  
Akito cercò di abbozzare un sorriso, senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada. «Tale e quale...» Sussurrò più a sé stesso che alla figlia che, infatti, non riuscì ad udire quelle parole. Sari però vide che stringeva il volante con più forza, anche se non ne capiva il motivo. «Quindi gli hai chiesto i compiti soltanto perché così avevi una scusa per parlargli?»  
«Ah. No. Non li avevo davvero scritti i compiti». Rispose e le mani lasciarono un po’ la presa.   
«Buona scuola, Sari». L’auto si fermò davanti al cancello e Sari aprì lo sportello. «Tieni...» Sari alzò un sopracciglio ed allungò le mani. «Mamma mi ha detto di dartelo». C’era un biglietto sul manico. _Cara Sari, è tempo che tu lo abbia sempre con te. È passato di generazione in generazione. Tranquilla, per tuo padre ne ho un altro di scorta. Ti amo_. E dopo averlo letto rise, Sari. Rise tanto, come non pensava potesse fare quel giorno, con la testa occupata dal fastidio di quella non presenza alla festa. _Grazie, mamma. Sai sempre cosa fare_. Pensò, salutando con un bacio il padre e dirigendosi in classe con ancora il sorriso sulle labbra.   
Quando entrò in classe, guardò subito in fondo alla stanza e non ci mise niente a vederlo. Kintaro era lì, seduto composto sul suo banco con le cuffie alle orecchie. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e non si era accorto del suo arrivo. Le sopracciglia di Sari si incurvarono verso il basso e con passi pesanti lo raggiunse. Lo superò sbattendo con forza lo zaino dentro il suo armadietto, proprio dietro il banco di Kintaro e poi si posizionò davanti a lui. Non aprì nemmeno gli occhi, come se non l’avesse sentita, come se non percepisse la sua ombra davanti a lui. Sari, quindi, fece una cosa che non aveva fatto mai in vita sua, presa da un impeto di rabbia, anche se non capiva il motivo di tale ira. Chiuse a pugno una mano intorno ai fili dell’auricolare e tirò verso il basso.  
«Ma cosa…?» Sentì, Sari, mentre gli occhi di Kintaro Ichiro si posaro su di lei. Sussultò appena, il bambino, vedendola così accigliata. «Cosa vuoi?»  
«Ti aspettavamo sabato alla festa! Nemmeno hai preso la briga di dirmi che non saresti venuto!» Esclamò Sari, lasciando la presa sulle cuffie che caddero con un tonfo sul banco.   
«Non ti avevo nemmeno detto che sarei venuto, mi sembra». Rispose, calmo, riprendendo in mano quei fili bianchi.  
«Appunto. Silenzio assenso, si dice, no?!» Sari non si accorse degli sguardi di tutti gli altri compagni su di loro. Non vedeva che alcuni avevano cominciato a sussurrarsi nelle orecchie, parlando di loro due.   
«Ma che ti importa? Non volevo venire e non sono venuto. Non farne un dramma. Ti sarai comunque divertita un mondo con tua mamma attrice, e tutti gli altri, no?!» Aveva alzato la voce anche lui, un po’. Si guardò intorno e sbuffò nel constatare tutti quei visi curiosi su di loro. «Stai dando spettacolo». Affermò, prima di rimettersi le cuffie alle orecchie, spingendo il tasto “play”, ma Sari gliele riprese e gliele tolse ancora una volta.   
«Non ignorarmi, ti sto parlando!» Urlò, questa volta, mentre la rabbia continuava a crescere. In quel preciso istante si accorse che avrebbe tanto voluto spaccare qualcosa. Si girò un attimo, sbattendo tre volte il piede sul banco affianco ancora vuoto. Sari si sorprese del suo stesso comportamento. Era la prima volta che le accadeva una cosa del genere e mai, mai avrebbe pensato che potesse provare tanta rabbia. Per cosa, poi? Per un bambino che non voleva parlare con gli altri? E perché avrebbe dovuto interessarle? Prese dei respiri profondi, quelli che le avevano insegnato alla compagnia teatrale, e si voltò ancora verso Kintaro che, invece di ritornare nel suo mondo fatto di musica, la guardava con gli occhi sgranati. «Hai ragione, Kintaro. Fai come ti pare. Ciao». Prese un nuovo respiro, alzando le spalle, riabbassandole e, con passo delicato, andò al suo banco, si sedette, poi si ricordò che aveva sbattuto tutto dentro l’armadietto, senza prendere alcunché per la lezione. Si alzò di nuovo e questa volta, nell’avvicinarsi al banco di Kintaro, vide che non la perdeva di vista, seguendola con lo sguardo. _Non ti mangio, eh?!_ Pensò Sari, aprendo la cartella per tirarne fuori il libro di testo, l’astuccio ed il diario.   
Passò di nuovo vicino a lui e si sentì strattonare. Si voltò e notò la mano di Kintaro stretta intorno al suo polso. Non disse nulla, Sari. Si fermò ed attese. «Scusa». Si sentì sussurrare, così piano che, ne era sicura, aveva sentito solo lei. Le lasciò il braccio e Sari annuì, senza rispondergli nulla, ma con l’idea di fermarlo, questa volta senza alcuna scusa, alla fine delle lezioni.  
  
«Andiamo, Sari!» Era suonata da pochissimo la campanella della ricreazione e Sakue la stava chiamando a gran voce per andare fuori a giocare, visto che non pioveva e c’era il sole. Ma c’era qualcosa - più precisamente qualcuno - che la bloccava lì dov’era. Stava facendo tutto più lentamente, come mettere a posto la matita nell’astuccio, o chiudere il libro di testo.  
«Voi andate, io vi raggiungo, ho un attimo da fare». Rispose con un sorriso. Michiru, che era la bambina più intraprendente di tutto il gruppo, le si avvicinò e la guardò con un sorrisetto divertito in volto.   
«Scommetto che devi parlare con Ichiro, vero? Ci ho preso?» Sussurrò al suo orecchio, facendole il solletico quando cominciò a ridacchiare.  
Sari, non seppe il motivo, arrossì un po’, colta in fallo. Sì, voleva parlare con lui. Voleva sapere perché le avesse chiesto scusa, prima, ma soprattutto perché non parlava con nessuno. Se per farlo parlare doveva prendere a calci altri banchi, lo avrebbe fatto. Sari odiava lasciare le cose a metà e non avergli risposto, quella mattina, le dava un senso di non conclusione. Doveva mettere un punto a tutta quella storia, zittire le sue domande trovando delle risposte.  
Annuì, cercando di abbozzare un sorriso, imparato alla compagnia teatrale. Non le piaceva sorridere per finta, ma la ricreazione non durava per sempre e lei doveva sapere. Forse era questo che il padre intendeva quando diceva che era petulante come la mamma; lei doveva arrivare alla fine del problema e avrebbe continuato a gravitare intorno a Kintaro per poter avere le risposte che cercava.  
«Allora ci vediamo dopo, Hayama… Divertiti!» Michiru la salutò con la mano, uscendo dall’aula e chiudendo la porta. Sari sentiva già le loro voci, fuori, che ridevano e che, probabilmente, la prendevano in giro. Poco importava.   
Si voltò verso Kintaro e gli andò incontro. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e muoveva la testa a ritmo della musica. Non disse niente, Sari, prese un filo dell’auricolare bianco e se lo portò all’orecchio. «Cosa ascolti?» Domandò, ascoltando anche lei. La musica aveva un buon ritmo, ma non l’aveva mai sentita. Non si vergognava nell’ammettere che, le canzoni che più le piacevano, erano quelle dei musical Disney e le sigle degli anime. «Quello che mi pare». Rispose lui, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi, aperti soltanto quando aveva sentito la mancanza di una cuffia. Ma non aveva detto niente quando Sari la portò verso di sé. _È un miglioramento_.  
«Perché mi hai chiesto scusa, prima?» Chiese, mentre un assolo di chitarra arrivò al suo cervello.   
«Ho pensato che se non l’avessi fatto avresti preso a calci me».   
Sari cominciò a ridere, rise così tanto che dovette tenersi la pancia. «Tu… mi...» Cercò di dire tra una risata e l’altra, senza riuscirci davvero. «Mi… mi hai chiesto scusa solo per questo?» Non sapeva se Kintaro avesse capito quello che cercava di dirgli. Si asciugò una lacrima e l’eco dell’ultima risata raggiunse le sue labbra.   
«Sì?!» Per la prima volta, Kintaro non era rimasto ad occhi chiusi, non ignorava il mondo circostante.   
«Aspetta». Sari si tolse l’auricolare e si avvicinò al banco alla sua sinistra, trascinò la sedia davanti al banco di Kintaro e si sedette. «Almeno sto più comoda». Appoggiò il palmo della mano sotto il mento e si riposizionò la cuffia. «Ti dispiace se ascolto con te anche io?»  
«Lo stai già facendo...»   
«Vero». Fece una pausa. «Perché non sei venuto, sabato? Tua mamma o tuo papà non potevano accompagnarti? Potevi dirmelo, ti facevo venire a prendere da mio papà. Ci siamo divertiti tanto, ma mi è dispiaciuto che non c’eri». Aveva cominciato a parlare a raffica perché improvvisamente si sentì un po’ a disagio. Non aveva mai scambiato così tante parole con Kintaro e non sapeva dove le loro chiacchiere sarebbero arrivate. Dopo questa ricreazione si sarebbero ignorati come facevano prima?   
«Perché non mi andava». Rispose, esattamente con la stessa risposta di quella mattina. Gli occhi di Sari si incupirono immediamente. Non era più arrabbiata, no. Colpire il banco le aveva fatto bene, a quanto pareva. Ma era davvero dispiaciuta che il suo compagno di classe la trovasse così noiosa da decidere di non partecipare ad una festa tutti insieme.  
«Ah. Ok». Disse soltanto, poi, giocando con le unghie della sua mano. «Ti sto antipatica, forse?»  
Questa volta fu Kintaro a non distogliere mai lo sguardo dal suo viso. Negò con la testa. «Non ti conosco, non puoi starmi antipatica, ancora...»  
«Allora, che ne dici se ci conosciamo?»   
«Non mi va».   
Sari inarcò un sopracciglio. «Perché?»  
«Perché non voglio conoscere nessuno. Sto bene come sto». Rispose, mettendo in pausa. Gli era passata persino la voglia di ascoltare la musica, quel giorno.   
«Ma perché? Nessuno dovrebbe stare da solo, quindi ho pensato...»  
«Tu pensi troppo e fai troppe domande, Hayama». Disse, portando una mano davanti alla faccia di Sari, bloccandola. Deglutì lei, presa in contropiede. Sì, le piaceva tanto fare domande, cercare di capire le cose, ma non piaceva a tutti? «Tanto non rimarrò molto». Sari, in quel preciso momento, in quel sussurro a mezza bocca, aveva visto il volto di Kintaro cambiare: una smorfia, aveva fatto. Aveva incurvato la bocca verso il basso, come faceva sempre lei quando era triste. Come aveva fatto anche alla festa, quando si era resa conto che lui non sarebbe arrivato.   
Sarebbe andato via? _Magari frequenterà una scuola media più lontana_. «Quindi?»  
«Quindi cosa?» Kintaro alzò il viso, incontrando gli occhi color dell’ambra di Sari.   
«Che significa che non rimarrai? Sei malato?»  
«No. Non sono malato».  
Sari si portò una mano sul petto, all’altezza del cuore. «Oh! Meno male, mi hai fatto preoccupare!»  
«Pre… preoccupare?» Sari lo guardò incuriosita, per quale motivo adesso balbettava? _Nessuno si è mai preoccupato per lui?_  
«Certo. Io mi preoccupo per i miei amici!» Sorrise, battendogli una pacca sulla spalla, come spesso faceva con i compagni del karate. Kintaro ci portò una mano, massaggiandola. Forse non aveva dosato bene la forza. Suo padre glielo diceva sempre che doveva imparare come farlo. «Magari tu non mi consideri tua amica, Kintaro, ma io ti considero mio amico, quindi mi preoccupo».   
«Sei strana». Affermò lui, arrotolando gli auricolari per metterli in tasca. «Ti dico che non ti conosco e tu mi dici che sono tuo amico. Non ha molto senso, lo sai?»  
Sari alzò le mani verso il soffitto. «Non tutto deve avere senso nella vita». Esclamò con enfasi, cercando di immedesimarsi in qualche personaggio che aveva già interpretato a teatro, anche se non si ricordava chi. «Comunque! Non mi hai detto cosa intendevi».   
«Tanto penso che starai qui a farmi domande finché non ti rispondo, vero?»  
Annuì Sari, divertita. «Vedi che cominci a conoscermi?» Battè di nuovo la mano sulla sua spalla. _Kintaro è divertente_ , si ritrovò a pensare Sari, aspettando una risposta. Pensava che fosse scontroso, cattivo, o timido, invece aveva scoperto che era esattamente come lei, o come tutti i bambini della loro classe. Non aveva niente di diverso. Non era cattivo, non era scorbutico e ci si parlava bene. Non capiva quindi perché non stringeva amicizia con nessuno.   
«Mio papà lavora per una multinazionale. Viene trasferito spesso. Avevo degli amici, ma li ho dovuti lasciare e sappiamo già che alla fine dell’anno scolastico trasferiranno mio papà a Kyoto». Fa una pausa e mi guarda. «Quindi trovo inutile stringere amicizia quando so che non vi rivedrò più».   
Sari annuì. Ora era tutto più chiaro, ma non per questo era migliore. Pensò che le sarebbe dispiaciuto, in effetti, vederlo andare via proprio ora che aveva cominciato a conoscerlo, proprio ora che si era un po’ aperto. Certo, c’erano ancora tanti mesi davanti, ma le sarebbe dispiaciuto perdere il suo nuovo amico. Poi si domandò se sarebbe rimasta amica di Michiru o Sakue, magari avrebbe perso di vista anche Mika in futuro. Si ritrovò quindi a sorridere.   
«Ma non è detto che non ci sentiremo più... potremmo perderci di vista anche andando nella stessa scuola, quindi fatti degli amici, poi troviamo il modo di sentirci!» Alzò il braccio, chiuse il pugno e lasciò il mignolo dritto.   
«Stai facendo giurin giurello?»  
Sari annuì. «È proprio quello che sto facendo».  
Kintaro sospirò. «Rimarrai in quella posizione finché non stringo il tuo mignolo, vero?»  
«Esattamente».   
«E va bene...» Alzò la mano ed il mignolo di Kintaro si legò perfettamente a quello di Sari.   
«Da adesso in poi, tu sei mio amico, Kintaro!»  
«Più che una promessa sembra una minaccia, Hayama». Disse, mettendo le mani in tasca. «A volte fai paura, te l’hanno mai detto?»  
Negò con la testa. «Sei l’unico, ma in qualità di mio amico hai fatto bene a dirlo. Devi sempre dirmi tutto e la verità!» Sorrise ed alzò le braccia al cielo. Finalmente aveva le risposte che cercava, finalmente era riuscita a far stringere amicizia a quel bambino solitario che non faceva altro che ascoltare la musica. _Che bellissimo giorno!_ Pensò, andandosi a sedere al suo banco, prima che la campanella suonasse.   
«Non sei venuta fuori a giocare!»  
Sakue stava riprendendo posto al suo banco e si sporgeva verso Sari per farsi sentire nella confusione di fine ricreazione.  
«Ehm… no. Ho fatto un po' di ordine nella cartella!» Sari non avrebbe saputo spiegare il motivo di quella bugia alla sua amica. Solo che in quel momento aveva pensato di non aver parlato con Kintaro degli altri compagni di classe. Aveva fatto giurin giurello con lei e pensò di dover custodire quei mignoli intrecciati come un piccolo segreto.   
Sakue la stava guardando con uno sguardo inquisitore però «Michiru ha detto che stavi parlando con Ichiro».  
Sari sospirò e rilassò le spalle. «Sì, anche». _Dirò una mezza verità_ , pensò «Gli ho chiesto perché non parla con nessuno, mi dispiace che stia sempre da solo».  
«Mmm…» gli occhi di Sakue andarono verso il banco del suo compagno e poi tornarono su di lei «Perdi il tuo tempo. Non ha nemmeno l'aria simpatica».  
La campanella che annunciava l'inizio della lezione suonò proprio in quel momento, mentre Sari stava per chiedere alla sua amica il motivo del suo giudizio. A lei Kintaro non era sembrato antipatico nemmeno per un momento, forse perché gli ricordava un po’ il suo papà che era una delle sue persone preferite. _Poi fra le mie persone preferite ci sono anche la mamma, Oji, nonna Misako, nonno Fuyuki, zia Nat…_  
«Hayama!» la voce della maestra la fece saltare in piedi. Forse era stato un riflesso involontario per evitare di raccontarlo di nuovo a casa.   
«Sì, maestra!» Aveva urlato. E alzandosi aveva urtato il banco e lo aveva fatto finire addosso al compagno che aveva davanti. Al poveretto erano uscite le lacrime agli occhi per la botta che lo spigolo del banco di Sari aveva dato al suo gomito.   
«Oh cavolo, scusami Tsuneo, ti ho fatto molto male? Vuoi andare in infermeria?» Tsuneo aveva scosso la testa, tranquillizzandola, mentre la maestra era andata verso di loro e aveva rialzato il banco di Sari, sospirando.   
«Hayama, volevo solo chiederti di leggere il paragrafo». Le aveva detto mentre le abbassava le spalle e la rimetteva seduta.   
Tutti i suoi compagni stavano ridendo guardando nella sua direzione. Anche Kintaro, ne era sicura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno! \o/  
> Eccoci qui con il secondo capitolo di questa fic! ♥ Conosciamo un po’ meglio Kintaro e scopriamo il motivo per il quale si isola dagli altri e non parla con nessuno. Sa che il suo tempo a Tokyo sarà limitato e quindi non vuole stringere amicizia con gli altri.  
> La nostra Sari però è un tipo curioso come la mamma, e decide che deve sapere e comprendere le motivazioni che si celano dietro quel comportamento, tanto da perdere le staffe e calmarsi come farebbe, a volte, il padre. Sari è un tipo peperino, eh?! ♥ Noi la adoriamo ♥  
> E alla fine costringe il povero Kintaro a fare "giurin giurello" con lei affinché diventino amici. ♥  
> Speriamo che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto! :)  
> Alla prossima!  
> Lov iuh <3  
> Shoshin

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno! o/  
> Eccoci qui, con il progetto del quale abbiamo parlato in passato.  
> Quello che avete letto, se siete arrivate fin qui, doveva essere un flash solitario sulla piccola Sari, ma siamo state catturate e abbiamo voluto sbrirciare sempre di più nelle sua vita.  
> Speriamo che anche voi abbiate la stessa curiosità che abbiamo avuto noi, che lo apprezziate e che possa essere di vostro gradimento.  
> Abbiamo cominciato a scrivere questa long il due gennaio, non sapevamo dove ci avrebbe condotto, ma abbiamo seguito la corrente e l'abbiamo amata.  
> Come abbiamo scritto alla fine di Always, i nostri Sana e Akito non sono i protagonisti della storia poiché di loro abbiamo scritto tantissimo, ma saranno presenti nella fic e speriamo davvero di riuscire a farvi affezionare alla nostra Sari. La fanfiction è anche legata a Please, infatti come potete leggere Sari ha un fratellino, concepito appunto in Please.  
> Questo capitolo è introduttivo a quanto dovrà accadere, mette le basi e ci fa conoscere il mondo di Sari e ciò che la circonda. Speriamo di aver fatto un buon lavoro! ^^  
> Alla prossima!  
> Lov iuh <3  
> Shoshin


End file.
